A Life for a Life
by xXchibicupcakeXx
Summary: Bella Swan is a student at NYU. A tragity strikes and someone is blaiming Bella. After the incident secrets are reviled. Who keeps leaving these messages? Who wants to kill her? Who can she trust? ALL HUMAN slightly ooc? Its great so just read it. : BxE


**

* * *

**

HIYA PEOPLE OF THE WORLD!!!! This is my new story A Life for A Life.

**No fear to all the people who have read my other story Life's Not Perfect. I AM STILL WORKING ON IT!!! And It is NOT on hold! I just had an insperation for this story :) This is the Proluge so it is pretty short but the rest will be longer. **

**well.... uh go ahead and read it, tell me what you think!!! PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE!!!**

* * *

I hastily walked into the elevator in the main lobby of the building hitting the close door button repeatedly until it closed. I slammed my finger down on the 8th floor button. I nervously bit my lip and was tapping my foot as I paced around the elevator. I did not realize that this action was impossible for me until my footing was lost and my face hit the wall of the padded metal walls. I hissed in pain as I could already feel the burn marks appearing on my cheek and tears creeping their way into my eyes. I heard a faint _bing _noise and hurriedly scrapped myself of the floor and ran out of the room. I pulled out a piece of paper I had crumbled when I shoved it in my pocket about 20 minutes ago.

_OK got to find dorm room number 273b. _

I looked at the doors numbers as I ran past them in a hurry to get to mine as fast as possible.

_260, 264, 268a, 270, 273a_

I came to a screeching halt in front of the door marked as 273b. Today was the first day of this new school year, but unlike last year this year I was starting at NYU. I was majoring in English studies so I could become a teacher. English had been my favorite subject when I was at Forks high school. I still was not certain if teaching was the life I wanted, but right now it was something.

I lifted one of my shaky sweaty hands to the door knob of my new dorm room. I was nervous about starting college and about who my new roommate was. I am extremely shy and I hate meeting new people.

I grasped the knob and slowly turned it, letting my nerves grow more intense. I opened the door a small little bit before it was flung open. There where the door once was now was a short, very short, girl with spiky black hair and green eyes. She screamed and pulled me into a hug jumping up and down while as I just stood there with a midget attached to my gut. I slowly patted her back not entirely sure of what to do. Within an instant my hand was grabbed and I pulled inside. This strange girl flung me into a fluffy bean bag chair and slammed the door shut. I took this second to take a look at my dorm. The walls were painted a soft yellow with a white molding. There was a window looking out onto the busy street below us. The carpet was a rough tan, but I could tell that whoever this girl was, was trying to change that by the phone books open on one of the computer desks with numbers for carpenters on the page.

"HI I'm Alice!" she said waving her hand in front of my face. When I met her eyes they were shinning with hyperness. I smiled at her, and stuck out my hand.

"Isabella, but you can just call me Bella." She grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug. She pushed back while holding onto my shoulders. She glanced up and down while making a _tisk _ing sound.

"Hmm, well just have to change all of this." She stated looking around the room for something.

"Change what, and what are you looking for?" she shoot her gaze back at me.

"I am looking for you bags so I can change your clothes, they are just HORRIBLE!" she sighed and grabbed a pair of scissors. I backed up a step and fell back into the bean bag.

"What are you doing with those?" I nearly shouted. Her sighed again putting her hand on her hip.

"Since your bags aren't here yet I am going to give you an ALICE MAKEOVER." I stared at her with wide eyes.

"Relax, you'll be fine." She said stepping forward. I mentally sighed, this was going to be a long year.

* * *

**So HI! Tell me what you thought of my new story! Not very original I know. :( But hey you cant stop the inspreation! **

**Reveiws make my young life all so much better!!**


End file.
